


Levi's Monologue

by l3vihans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi x Hanji - Freeform, Levi x hange - Freeform, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Post-War, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, attack on titan - Freeform, hange zoe - Freeform, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3vihans/pseuds/l3vihans
Summary: We hear Levi's thoughts about his relationship with Hange, as he's visiting Hange's grave. (Post rumbling/ending of AOT)
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Levi's Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I'm glad you guys liked my last Levihan fanfic (the rewritten forest scene). I'm back again, the time this one occurs is after the story concludes; but since I have no idea what it'll end like, I tried to avoid mentioning how the rumbling etc. ended, but here Levi survives.
> 
> Also, my Instagram and Twitter are @l3vihans !! I post AOT video edits a lot on Instagram.

"Hey Four-eyes. No, Hange.. Honestly, it's a miracle I'm still alive and was able to give you a proper burial.. well, as close as it can get. I don't know where or what has become of your body now.. but I can only imagine. The reason I'm still here is all thanks to you. If you hadn't of risked your life to save me in front of that group of Jaegerist's, I would be long gone.

I hope you're still watching me, like you did when we first met. I remember back then I honestly thought you were kinda annoying. Though in all honesty, I couldn't help but admire your eagerness and curiousity to get to know me and my friends. It's always been an admirable part of you. You could say I looked up to you - And shut up, not in a literal sense.

You know, we've always been by each other's sides. We grew especially close after the death of our dear friend and comrade; Erwin. 

I'm thankful we could mourn together, and check up on one another. Looking after those brats for four years on our own was troublesome, but it was like we had were our own family. I remember when Connie and Sasha once teased us and called us the parents of the group. 

I wonder.. our fallen comrades.. how are they all doing? I hope they all know their efforts were worth it. We all dreamt of a life without titans, where we could all live out normal lives and not having to fight for mere survival and peace. 

Despite everything, I don't regret any decision I've made.. I have no regrets. Except one. 

My only regret is that I wish I stayed in the forest with you. You were the only person I had left who truly understood me, and I understood you. Maybe that's why we both avoided eye contact that day you left. I knew if we took one look into each others eyes we would not be able to face the feelings at hand. 

It's always been that way for me. I realise how important someone is to me, and then before I can do anything about it.. they're gone. 

Hange, tell me, what was going through your head in the last moment we interacted? Though it wouldn't be something I want to handle, I wonder what would have happened if I was able to look you in the eye to show you how I really felt. 

We were the definition of right person, wrong time. What we shared is something I can now only wish for."


End file.
